Saved From Hell
by Emrys Merlin1
Summary: What if Christine were rescued by the one man with complete power over Hell?


Hell is a place of unthinkable agony. Enteral regret, isolation, despair, and madness. Even after ten thousand years have passed, there is no adjusting to the pain. The torments of the Abyss are ever multiplying and ever increasing.

And yet, with all of this being said, I have one piece of good news…

There is no good reason why anyone should ever have to go to Hell.

No reason at all.

I found Christine Brown laying on the railroad tracks. Her hapless boyfriend stood on the side over her. In his hand he held the gold button. The button that held the curse of eternal damnation. The button that could not be destroyed by mortal hands.

The bright flames burst up from the ground. The hands of demons grabbed onto Christine's tender flesh. Her skin crackled and popped.

_"Help me!"_ She wailed. _"Help me please!"_

Her face bubbled. It was already melting. Indescribable heat licked her body and soul.

Clay could do nothing but watch as Christine let out one last desperate, _"Help me!"_

And then, I happened.

I stood beside Clay, still holding button.

"Give me the button," I said.

Clay was so focused on Christine that he did not move.

"Give me the button," I said again, louder.

Clay glanced in my direction. The flames spread on Christine more.

I raised my voice to full force. "Give it to me!"

Clay moved his hand in my direction. I took the button from him and stepped down onto the railroad tracks. The heat of Hell touched my skin, but I did not mind.

It was my eternal mission to step down into the chaos of humanity.

I reached my free hand out to her. "Take my hand," I said.

Christine's burning eyes took me in. My olive skin. My curly hair. My rock solid body. My dark beard. She saw my deep gaze, as angry as Hell itself. But she did not move.

_"Take my hand!"_ I demanded. My voice projected over the sound of the flames.

Christine, paralyzed by fear and by pain, did not move. Her freedom of will was seconds away from ending. Mere seconds.

_"Take it!"_

She did. And at that moment, the button dissolved in my other hand. It turned into particles of miniscule dust, which were swept away by the wind.

With both hands I lifted her out of the Hell-Mouth.

The flames of Hell were still rising. The demons were still frothing at the mouth. I looked around. I met eyes with Clay, Christine, and the demons, and I directed my words to everyone. "I am the boards of wood that were used to build the Ark."

I moved Christine away from the flames. Bit by bit, her skin was restored.

"I am the dry path that Moses formed when he parted the Sea."

I looked down into Hell. The flames shot out at my face. I felt the heat, but was unaffected by it. "I am the Ram that Abraham sacrificed in place of his son!"

I turned to Christine and Clay. I spread out my arms to them. "I am the one who stands in the midst of two or three!" I pointed my finger at Christine. "And had you come to me on Day One, this would not have happened. What were you thinking, going to mediums, going to séances? Inviting the dead into your soul?"

Their mouths gapped open. Tears of confusion rolled down their faces.

"You know who I am," I said. "But you never thought to come to me. But you know my name."

They nodded. Still crying, still shaking.

"Then use my name. Learn to use it. I am everywhere." I paused, giving them the chance to speak. They stayed silent, so I kept on. "I am everywhere! I am the bread, and I am the wine!"

The demons of Hell still craved their victim. They screamed at me. I turned back to them. "I am the bread and I am the wine!"

And with that, I stepped down into the flames. The demons rose up at me, but they could not touch me. They could only wail and shriek. I met their gaze, and they backed away.

I stepped down into Hell. The flames tried to smother me. The heat rose higher and higher. I felt the full intensity of Hell with all of my body and soul, and I kept walking at a firm pace.

"I am the seed of King David! I am the High King!"

And as I spoke, the demons covered their ears and whimpered. They could not withstand their defeat. I gave them no peace. My voice and my gaze were louder and hotter than anything in Hell.

"I stand in Eternity, and I know the names of all people! And my name travels throughout the world in all languages and tongues."

And at this very moment right now, I am marching through the flames that would have been used to torture all mortals. But they cannot hurt me. Not one bit. And my walking through Hell is not a defeat.

It is a triumph.


End file.
